Mixed Chaos
by allthepotatoes
Summary: AU. Romance. Set in Japan. Eren Jaeger is a hikikomori who one day meets his destiny...or something... (Not revealing ship yet)
1. Chapter 1

_Click, click, click._

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sounds of a mouse being clicked and typing on the keyboard. The small, cramped room was dark, with no lighting except for a computer monitor. In front of the screen sat a boy with dark-rimmed glasses, a red neck tie, and a plain white shirt. It was a school boy busy with his computer, concentrating hard on the screen.

The teenage boy was busy playing a game he got addicted on two years ago, a game with no end, sucking the very life of the boy whenever he touched it. The time was 7:48, a lot of time had passed since he started playing after he got home from school, but he couldn't stop now.

The kid put an enormous amount of time and effort onto the game, resulting in him becoming the strongest player on the site. He _had_ to continue. No time for breaks. He was in the middle of a fight against another player when-

"EREN! STOP PLAYING YOUR GAME AND GET OUT OF YOUR DAMN ROOM. IT'S DINNER!"

_Oh shit. _It was Mikasa. Eren's adopted sister who literally _attached_ to him. This is why Eren always locks his room.

"Okay, okay! Give me five minutes!" Eren put his headphones back on and continued playing.

_BAM!_

The next thing Eren saw was a very angry Mikasa on top of the smashed bedroom door.

_Mikasa busted the door open. Shit just got real._

"_EREN._ How many damn _times_ do I have to _fucking_ tell you to _fucking_ get _out_ of your damn room?"

"U-Uhhhh…"

Mikasa grabbed the frightened boy by his shirt collar and punched him hard in the face. Eren fell out of his chair and the girl pulled Eren's ear, dragging him all the way downstairs. Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother, was waiting at the dining table, dinner all ready. Mikasa threw Eren into his chair before sitting in her own chair. Eren had a bruise on his face because of Mikasa's last punch. Carla knew she shouldn't ask. The three of them ate in silence before Carla had spoken up.

"So, Eren, Mikasa, it's almost summer, isn't it?"

The two were freshman in high school (it's Japan, so they are in their last year of junior high). They knew summer break was next week.

"Yes," Mikasa replied bluntly.

"Maybe we should do something, like go on a trip…" Carla was intimidated by the two in the state they were in at the moment, so she kind of mumbled.

"Nope," Eren had blurted out. Mikasa stared at Eren in disgust.

"She _said_ we should go on a _trip._" Mikasa kicked Eren under the table.

"Okay, okay! You two can go where ever you want, but I'm staying here! I was planning to get to level 300 by the end of summer!"

"You know, you're a real _bitch, _Eren."

"Mikasa, I am _not_ a bitch. Only females can be bitches. Like y-" Eren felt another kick under the table.

"_Shit_, Mikasa."

Mikasa ignored Eren's remark and continued eating. After healing from Mikasa's power kicks, Eren went back upstairs to his room. He forgot about the door._ Shit_. He had to get another door during summer. The door was the only thing protecting him from Mikasa, well, before she _broke_ it.

Eren slipped past the door and sat in his chair, putting back on his headphones. He looked at the screen. His mouth dropped open.

Eren saw the ranking. His original number one spot had been taken. He was now number two. He saw the username of the new number one. He almost laughed. It read:

_clean_yo_ass_

Eren compared it to his username: _ere_tan._ Okay, his username was ridiculous, too. But that was only because when Eren signed up for the game, Mikasa typed a username she liked when he wasn't looking, causing Eren's username to be so girly. But later on, he become the famous Ere-Tan.

The boy ignored the name for a moment as his rage built up.

_Someone surpassed me?! I need to know who this guy is! He's ten levels more than me? How could someone _possibly_ spend this much damn time on a game?_

The boy then began working. He hacked into several programs to find out who this Mister _clean_yo_ass_ was and found out it was a man living in the same city as him, Shibuya. He also found the man's skype account. He immediately opened up his skype and found his target. He sent a contact request. The weird thing was, Mister _clean_yo_ass_ accepted Eren's contact request the minute he sent it. Eren then typed a message.

_hello_

Eren got a reply faster than he anticipated.

_Hello. So you are the famous ere_tan, I see. _

Eren responded back.

_yea…_

Another replay.

_A pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you, brat. _

Eren was automatically annoyed by the guy's correct grammar and spelling. Another grammar Nazi. Eren was also annoyed that he was called a "brat" from someone he just met. Such manners.

But Eren was confused at why he had said "I look forward to working with you." It wasn't like they were going to actually work together. And how did he know he was ere_tan? Eren's skype name was completely different. The boy kept asking all of these questions to himself. _Why?_

When Eren looked back at his screen, he saw that Mister clean_yo_ass was now offline.

_So, what, now he just disappears?_

The boy tried to ignore his mysterious encounter and continued playing his computer game before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Eren awoke to Mikasa's shouting, and he immediately prepared for school. Almost late. Eren hurried up and put on his tie, running out the door with toast in his mouth.

There was a reason Eren had toast in his mouth. You see, Eren is not only a NEET (Well, he goes to school so he's technically not a NEET… more like a hikikomori) but he is also an otaku. After the boy took interest in games, he also took a liking to anime. His room is filled with figures and posters of his favorite anime, and when he's not playing games, he's always watching anime.

So back to the toast in Eren's mouth. Yes, Eren is a dork, and he thinks he'll bump into his destiny or something stupid like that which only happen in animes.

On the way to school, Eren saw his best friend, Armin.

"Eren, I keep telling you to stop coming to school with toast in your mouth!"

"Sorry! Gotta run!" Eren's voice was muffled. He kept running until he reached a corner. He bumped into someone!

_Could this be destiny?! _

NO.

The fallen Eren opened his eyes to see the number one face he did not want to see when somebody _finally_ bumped into him.

_Jean._

Behind him were Marco, Connie, and Sasha.

"_Shit_, Jean! You took my first!"

Sasha was about to explode.

"What?! You mean you guys-"

"N-No way! What are you talking about, Sasha? And Eren, watch where you're going!" Jean was angry and confused.

"You're not my destiny!" Eren wiped his watery eyes. Marco stepped in.

"Um, guys, I think Eren is upset because he bumped into Jean when he was expecting to bump into his 'destiny'… Eren being an otaku and all…"

"The first person I bump into just _had _to be Jean!" Eren got up and continued to school. On their way, everyone was joking about such a dork Eren was. This is why he didn't have many friends. They finally got to school.

And then began another normal school day.

The _last _day of school before summer break.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not much happened in the first chapter. I just had a random idea for an SNK fanfic today. I'm trying to make it original. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little long, I ended up writing too much. **

**And YES, Eren has glasses, is a hikikomori, and an otaku. (Originality)**

**This is also romance, although there has been none so far in this chapter.**

**So I ask you. Who do you think will be shipped? There are a few clues in this chapter…**

**I always enjoy feedback *^* But thank you for just **_**reading**_** this, I am really grateful.**

**I should be working on my other fic…**

**(OH MAH GAWD I'M SORRY THIS A/N GOT LONG, AND IT'S JUST GETTING LONGER)**


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by pretty slow; everyone excited for summer break and paying no attention to class. Eren (like everyday) spent the whole time on his PSP and ignored everyone. He was used to getting glances from the other students, it was normal. The boy waited for the chime to go off, and when it finally did, he ran out the class along with everyone else.

_Summer._ _It's finally here._

* * *

Connie and Sasha dragged everyone to a nearby family restaurant, celebrating the start of a new summer. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat on one side while Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha sat on the other. Eren still played on his PSP.

"Everyone order as much as you like! Jean will pay for everything!" Connie laughed as he slapped Jean's back.

"What the hell, Connie! I'm not paying!" Jean was about to hit Connie in the stomach. Before he could do so, everyone began thanking Jean already, which put him in a hard position.

"F-Fine! But only this once!" Jean hesitantly agreed. Everyone ended up ordering the most expensive meals, pissing off Jean more. When the food arrived, everyone ate in delight, knowing that they didn't have to pay.

"Eren, _stop_ it." Mikasa snatched Eren's PSP, making him pout.

"Hey! What are you doing, Mikasa!?"

"Eren, _eat._" Eren knew it was no use bickering with Mikasa, he knew she would always win.

"You know, were much better _before_ you were a hikikomori, Four Eyes." Jean stared at Eren.

"You're _still_ calling me Four Eyes? Come on! It's been _two years_ since I've gotten glasses!"

Jean then proceeded in insulting Eren more, resulting in Eren grabbing Jean's shirt collar, about to strike. The two finally stopped arguing when Mikasa kicked both of them under the table.

* * *

Two years ago, Eren went through a state of shock when he found out his dad had gone missing. That's when he began going on the internet. He found interest in video games and anime, restoring him to his original self. Well, _almost_ to his original self. Eren stayed in his room more often and refused to go out. He brought his PSP everywhere, even school. Eren's eyes eventually got screwed up, leading him to get glasses. His friends never thought Eren would ever be a hikikomori, he was athletic. And they never thought he would get glasses –it just wasn't his character.

Mikasa eventually got sick of Eren's new shit and became strict on the boy. His grades were dropping so Mikasa took charge and forced Eren to study five hours a day (which Eren eventually got out of). She also physically hurt he boy more often. Eren's grades permanently went up, so people often mistook Eren for a nerd. The boy noticeably changed over the past years, surprising everyone in different ways.

* * *

Sasha was the first one to finish her food, leaving everyone in the dust. When everyone had finished, the friends went on the train parted their ways; Marco and Jean got off in Shinjuku, Connie and Sasha in Chiyoda, and Mikasa, Armin, and Eren in Shibuya. Mikasa gave back Eren's PSP once they had boarded the train, and he hasn't stopped playing since. Armin and Mikasa were the only ones talking while walking home. Eren and Mikasa dropped Armin off and returned back to their home. It was already 5:30.

Eren ran up to his room, immediately getting on his PC.

_Clean_yo_ass, still number one._

The frustrated Eren was about to punch the screen when he noticed he had gotten a Skype message.

Clean_yo_ass: _Hello._

Eren:_ hi._

Clean_yo_ass: _We don't need any dirty brats in this game._

What the hell? Dirty brat?

Eren: _what._

Clean_yo_ass: _You've been hacking. Haven't you?_

Eren: _dafuq no. if anyones hacking its you. you stole my number 1 spot_

Clean_yo_ass: _I'm a game developer. The developer of _that_ game to be specific._

Eren: _shit… but I didn't hack. I admit i did hack to find your skype but I didn't hack on the game. i used my own skills._

Clean_yo_ass: _Open up your game._

Eren did what he was ordered. He opened up the game and noticed he had gotten a battle request. It was from _clean_yo_ass._ He accepted.

* * *

A long ten minutes later, Eren was sweating bullets, clearly defeated by the game developer.

_Lovely. Another Skype message._

Clean_yo_ass: Not bad.

Eren: _you won._

Clean_yo_ass: _You lowered my HP by 40. No one has ever even lowered my HP by 10. _

Eren: _so that means you believe I didn't hack?_

Clean_yo_ass: _Yes. I shall believe you this time, brat. My company asked me to study experienced players. We are creating a new game and we wanted to ask players what kind of aspects they would enjoy in a game. I was originally supposed to email you, but you had to fucking hack and find my Skype._

Eren:_ ok… so you want my opinion now?_

Clean_yo_ass:_ I'm required to meet you in person, shit. Our fucking company wants to see if you are eligible for partnering up with. _

Eren could sense the rudeness along with formality. _Well, _this_ person is a bastard. _

Eren: okay…

Clean_yo_ass: Very well. Thank you for your damn cooperation.

The game developer went off. Eren wasn't stupid, (okay, well, maybe he is) he knew this person couldn't _really_ be a game developer. He was probably just a random bastard trolling him.

_That's what Eren thought until he got a letter two days later._

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter barely went anywhere.**

**I'm sorry if it's boring *^* Please deal with me while I spill my brain out onto the keyboard.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mister Eren Jaeger,_

_We have heard that you are an experienced player on our computer game, and we would like to ask you if you have the time to meet up with one of our employees to assist us with producing a new game in the making. We would also like to interview you to see if you are eligible for partnership with us. We heard one of our employees had already contacted you on Skype. If interested, please contact us at-"_

The boy stopped reading the letter he had gotten from the game company. Eren had realized that rude troll on Skype actually _was_ a game developer. But Eren was more focused on the big picture.

_I can actually partner with a game company! I can help create the next big game!_

The boy read the rest of the letter and emailed the company in excitement.

* * *

On the other side of town, a busy man was preparing for another day of work. He took his coffee and walked out of his house wearing formal business clothes.

The man passed the annoying dog he saw every day, and he said the magic words.

"Shut up, you shit."

That seemed to always shut him up.

Next, the man crossed the crowded streets with ease, thanks to his height. He always got pissed because of how short he was.

When he finally reached his office building, he stepped inside and rode the elevator up the ninth floor. When he got out, he walked over to his usual desk and set his coffee down, getting to work. He was busy typing a report when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard the voice of his boss.

"You have your 'meeting' today."

_Shit._

* * *

The boy waited eagerly in front of the old bookstore, twenty minutes early. He was as excited as a little girl waiting for her turn to hug her favorite character at Disneyland. He stayed up the night before picking out the right clothes to wear that day. Well, at least he _would_ have if he actually _had_ any clothes other than his school uniform.

Eren had received a reply to his email a few days ago, saying to meet an employee in front of the bookstore on Wednesday at one o' clock to discuss this partnership.

But before Eren knew it, it was already 1:10. He was worried he had been too gullible and this really _was_ just a troll just playing with him.

Two minutes later, the boy saw someone walking toward him. A man. He had an intimidating glance and he was holding something shiny and gray in his right hand.

_He's armed with a knife! He's gonna kill me! Ahhh! Should I run? Should I stay put? Oh dear God, my legs won't move! Noo, I don't wanna die yet! I'm still a virgin! God, save me! _

Eren found himself crouching down, hiding his face in his hands. The man approached him and stared down at the boy.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"Get _up_. I'm not going to kill you. I'm assuming you're Eren Jaeger. I'm here from the game company."

"Wh-whaa.." Eren slowly got up and opened his eyes. It was a man in a business suit, holding a phone, not a knife.

"O-Oh, shit, sorry!" Eren was intimidated by the man's glare. It was _frightening._

The man pointed to a café across the street. Eren followed the man as he walked towards the entrance.

The first thing that Eren noticed about the man (other than his eyes) was that he was short. He looked like was about 160 centimeters or so.

"Sit here." The petite man sat at a small table next to the window with two chairs. Eren sat down, still intimidated.

_I bet this guy always has that look on his face._

"Order something."

"O-Oh, right…" Eren looked at the menu. When he decided what he wanted, he called a waitress over.

"May I take your order?"

The man went first.

"I would like an iced tea."

"Yes Sir! And you Mister?"

"I-uh would like a double chocolate milkshake..."

"Coming right up!"

The waitress left, leaving the man staring at Eren again with that death glare, looking more intimidating than usual.

"What are you _doing_, brat?" The man kicked the boy under the table hard. This kick was more painful than any of Mikasa's under-the-table kicks.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for!?" Eren held his leg in pain.

"You ordered the most expensive drink on the menu, _brat. _I have to pay for you."

"I was going to pay for myself, _geez_!"

"No, my company is _making_ me pay for you,_ brat_."

"It's a _whooping_ 650 yen! This pain will _never_ make up for that! W-Wait, hold on, '_brat'_? You're that bastard from Skype!"

"Yes, I am. And it isn't nice to call someone a bastard."

"You're calling me _brat_! What's the _difference_!?"

"Calm your tits. You're shouting in a public place."

_No mistake. This guy is a bastard. _

After Eren calmed his "tits" down, he realized he didn't know the man's name. He asked.

"I didn't get your name, what is it?"

"Levi."

"Last name?"

"Don't have to tell you."

Eren somehow restrained from getting _too_ pissed from Levi's remark. The drinks came and Levi started getting out paperwork from his bag. He then proceeded to interview Eren in the most annoying way possible, pissing the teen off.

* * *

After ten long minutes and two finished drinks, the interview/attack of questions had finally ended.

"Congratulations, Mister Jaeger, it looks like you've passed your interview. We're going to be the _best_ of friends working together now."

There was only one thing in Eren's mind after he said that.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**A/N: Do I even have to tell you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had writers' block for two weeks. I sorreh *^***

* * *

Five days after the interview, Eren found himself at the company's office building in the middle of Shibuya. Levi dragged the teen into the elevator, going nine stories up, arriving at Levi's desk. The man pushed the boy in front of his boss. The man was tall and had blond hair. He welcomed Eren with his bright smile. The exact opposite of a certain man behind the boy.

"Welcome Mister Jaeger! I'm Erwin Smith, the CEO. From today until the end of summer, you will be assisting us with improving our new game. But before that, I'll have you learn a few things from Levi. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, but do I have to work with Levi? Isn't there anyone else?"

"Is he really that bad?"

"_Yes_! I mean, of _course_ he is!"

Eren then felt a fist on his back.

"You're working with me." The short man grabbed the boy the same way Mikasa always did. The two went to Levi's desk, only to find that there was only one chair.

Levi sat down on his chair without hesitation.

"Kneel."

"I'm not kneeling! I'll get too tired! I want to sit."

"You sure are whiny. And you don't have any manners, speaking like that to your superior. Fine." Levi got off of his chair, "Sit."

Eren thankfully sat down, but only to be squished by the man's body on him. Levi was sitting on Eren's lap, arms and legs crossed.

_What the hell is with this situation!?_

The boy made the right decision, choosing not to ask the man any questions.

Levi then proceeded to showing Eren the programs he uses on his computer for a few hours, all while he is sitting on the boy's lap. Eren felt glances and giggles from people around them.

* * *

About an hour later, the man got off of Eren's lap and went to get tea. Eren let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into the chair. He just noticed how neat the man's deak was, because now he could actually see it. All the folders and binders were organized, like a small library. Eren was starting to get Levi's username.

The man came back five minutes later with a cup in his hand.

"We're going."

"Where?'

"Where do you _think_? Back home, you dumbass. It's six o' clock."

Eren followed Levi out of the building, outside, where it was already dark.

The two parted their ways and went back home without saying a word.

* * *

When Eren arrived home, he saw his mother and Mikasa sitting together at the table, looking at some brochure.

"I'm home."

"Oh, Eren! We were just looking at where we're going for our trip and-"

"Not going." Eren ran upstairs to his door-less room. He went to sleep early without eating any dinner.

* * *

"Eren! Wake up!"

Eren awoke to his adoptive sister on top of him, staring on him.

"What are you doing on me?"

"We're going to the beach for two weeks and leaving _you_ home. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Cool. Is that all you woke me up for?"

"No. Today you're going out with Jean."

"_What?_ Why? And of all people, why that _horse face_?"

"You need to get out more. Everyone else is busy and Jean was the only one available."

"You _shit."_

Mikasa got off of Eren and pulled his covers away, then throwing Eren his shirt and pants. The boy put on his glasses and changed quickly before brushing his teeth. He ate breakfast and headed outside, with toast in his mouth _again._

Eren ran, he was already five minutes late. He wore his school uniform, as it was the only clothes he had. Mikasa said Jean would be waiting at the park, and it was just one block away. Eren whooshed past the houses and reached the park, seven minutes late. He saw Jean waiting, holding a basketball.

"You're _late_, Four Eyes."

"Well, _sorry_, it's not_ my_ fault I got short notice. And why the hell did you agree to going out with me?"

Jean turned his head slightly.

"Well, I couldn't turn down Mikasa…"

"Of _course._ So what are we supposed to do out here?"

"Well, it's almost lunch. We should probably find somewhere to eat." Jean then pulled on Eren sleeve shyly, as if he were some tsundere little girl.

The two found themselves at the closest McDonald's, ordering two of the same burgers. Eren took out his wallet but noticed that Jean was rummaging through his pockets.

"_Crap_… I forgot my wallet…"

"I'll pay for it. You paid for all of us last time, so it's only fair."

Jean accepted Eren's offer before taking their food to a table. They then ate.

It was awkward for both of them in this situation, considering how unfriendly they usually are. But this time, they were together alone.

Jean finished his food first, so he stared at Eren, who still hadn't finished. Jean started to notice things about the boy. He turned his head away after he realized he had been staring too long.

_Dammit. Eren is not _too_ bad when he's quiet._

* * *

When Eren had finally finished his food, the two boys headed back to the park. They had decided to play one-on-one in basketball.

Eren used to play basketball, before he got into games and such. He couldn't do as well as he could before because of his scrawny body. Jean had made eight more points than Eren, leading him to make fun of the boy.

"You used to be better! What's wrong, _Four Eyes_? Do you need _help_?"

That pissed Eren off.

"Shut_ up_, Jean…"

"What? I couldn't hear you-"

Eren let out a massive roar and made a three-pointer before making eight more shoots. His basketball skills were slowly returning. Jean was thrown aback by his skills. He couldn't even get the ball into his hands.

The two of them kept playing and laughing, if he they were the best of friends. They joked about each other's skills and misses, and _actually_ had fun, the first time in Jean-and-Eren history.

* * *

Levi had just finished work. He was walking home when he stopped to see a familiar face in the park's basketball court. That gaming brat. He was with some other taller brat.

_Who knew he actually had friends?_

The man stared in disgust as the two boys laughed as they made baskets. Levi was pissed. He didn't know why, but he was pissed.


End file.
